The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis verticillata known by the varietal name ‘Golden Dream’. The new variety was discovered and selected by the breeder in a cultivated environment among plants of ‘Creme Brulee’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,096). The new variety was discovered in a greenhouse on Nichien Nursery in Niitsu City, Niigata, Japan in 2005 as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of ‘Creme Brulee’. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings has shown that the unique features of the new variety are stable and reproduced true to type in successive propagations by asexual reproduction.
The new variety is distinguished from Coreopsis verticillata ‘Zagreb’ (unpatented), as ‘Golden Dream’ is more compact with stronger stems, and the flower color is orange yellow instead of golden yellow.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed to be unique characteristics of ‘Golden Dreain’ when compared to other Coreopsis varieties known to the breeder:                Upright and outwardly spreading growth habit;        Very freely basal branching habit;        Dense foliage;        Very freely flowering habit with numerous inflorescences per plant;        Bright golden-colored ray florets and dark yellow-colored disc florets; and        Long flowering period.        
Further, the new variety has similar foliage and flower arrangement to ‘Creme Brulee’, but has slightly smaller flowers (2.5 cm. vs. 4.5 cm.), a four times longer bloom time, and a more golden color of its flowers.